mi niñero baka
by horoxlen.kyumin.2min.eunhae
Summary: naruto es un chico de 15 años que se mete en muchos problemas, sus padres kushina y minato dos famosos empresarios, dejan a su hijo solo en casa, siendo custodiado por su mayordomo, hasta que este se va de vacaciones, y lo dejan a cargo de un peli-negro que a naruto no le cae bien, naruto tiene un hermano mayor quien es deidara y quien tiene un novio.
1. reconciliaciones y problemas

Nota: hola espero que les haya gustado mi fic de todo por tu prima, que aún no lo termino, pero hoy les traigo una nueva historia, pero no será de shaman King, si no será de naruto, que se titula mi niñero baka, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribir para ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado.

Capitulo 1: reconciliación y problemas

-¿hasta cuando a prenderas la lección naruto?- le regañaba su madre kushina a su hijo- te he dicho millones de veces que no lo hagas, esta es la trigésima vez que nos llevas a dirección, naruto namikaze - su madre caminaba de un lado hacia otro con las manos en la cadera, la mujer de cabello rojo y largo de mirada grisácea y piel nívea miraba a su hijo con enojo- dile algo minato- dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo, quien estaba sentado en la gran sala de la mansión de los namikaze.

Minato quien estaba leyendo un libro en un mullido sillón de cuero levanto la mirada, viendo a su esposa quien estaba más enojada que una fiera.

-vamos, amor, es solo un niño, ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Tiene que divertirse- minato namikaze empresario de la corporation namikaze le hablaba calmadamente a su esposa, kushina namikaze, quien es hija de un abogado. Minato se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su esposa, quien lo estaba observando enojada y con los brazos cruzados, quien esta cuando vio a su esposo dirigirse hacia ella, cerró los ojos y suspiro, pero sin dejar de tener el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, cuando minato llegó donde ella la abrazo y beso su frente, ella solo se dejo acariciar, bajando los brazos y correspondiéndole al abrazó- bien amor, ¿Por qué no vas a preparar algo para mí y para naruto?, tengo mucha hambre y creo que naruto también la tiene, y así podre hablar con él a solas- le dijo esto último con extrema seriedad, kushina que sabía que cuando su esposo se ponía así de serio es que iba hablar con su hijo severamente, como había hecho siempre con su primer hijo: deidara, ella solo sintió y salió de la sala para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Naruto que estaba observando cómo su madre se iba a la cocina, volteo haber a su padre con un poco de miedo, "pero no señor, no mostrare tan poco valor", pensó naruto, su padre con la misma mirada sería se dirigió a su hijo quien estaba sentado en el gran sillón de la sala, quien tenía una pierna cruzada, y sus manos juntas, como le enseñaron que se debía de sentar, desde muy pequeño, pero nunca que le enseñaron lo que él a cavaba de hacer, era una abominación para su madre y para todo el mundo.

-naruto- le llamo minato con una seriedad grande a cierto peli rubio quien estaba sudando frio y tragando grueso.- ¡estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, como lo esperaba de un namikaze!- ahora naruto no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en esa sala, ¿orgulloso de él? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Naruto entendía menos de lo que estaba hablando su padre- sabes yo era igual a ti, me metía a los baños de las niñas para verlas, eso sí, siempre mi madre me regañaba, pero sabes mi padre me conto que el también así era hasta que conoció a mi madre y me dijo, "hijo, cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida, como yo encontré la mía, no querrás hacer lo mismo" y mi padre tenía razón, conocí a tu madre y ya no me dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo, también mi padre me dijo que eso acidó de generación en generación, yo pensaba que no tenías la herencia de tu padre, hahahahaha- empezó a reír minato desenfrenadamente, hasta que lo interrumpieron abruptamente.

-¡lo sabia!-grito kushina saliendo detrás de la puerta- ¡sabía que no le ibas a regañar, más bien lo felicitaste! Minato si no le pones mano dura a nuestro hijo yo lo hare, se nos hará un bandolero o un pandillero, y tú no quieres el futuro de tu hijo así ¿verdad? Ya tenemos suficiente que deidara se deje el cabello largo- le reclamó kushina a minato, ya que deidara hermano de naruto, se había puesto un poco rebelde por decirlo así, quien se había enamorado de un chico frío y de mal carácter, era lo que decía kushina, pero minato decía que era un buen chico y que así eran los jóvenes de hoy en día, a naruto le valía con quien salía o no su hermano, ya que no tenían una buena relación que digamos.

-amor cálmate, si naruto no es así no encontrara a su verdadero amor, así fue como te conocí ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que un día me metí al baño que estaba solo?, eso pensaba yo, pero cuando te vi salir de un cubículo del baño, me enamore de ti y tú de mí, así que no te quejes, de seguro naruto conocerá a su amor así.- kushina que solo tenía el ceño fruncido, al escuchar las palabras de su esposo se relajo y fue abrasarlo y a besarlo con toda la pasión del mundo, naruto que lo estaba viendo todo, sacó la lengua con repulsión, se paró y salió de la sala para ir a su habitación dejando a minato y a kushina solos besándose, no quería ver como sus padres hacían otro hermanito.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, se tiro en la mullida cama de matrimonio que estaba bien decorada gracias a la mucama, se puso a leer un libro que tenía como tarea, aunque naruto fuera una persona sería y casi fría, y fuera algo pervertido, y problemático, el cumplía con sus deberes de la escuela, el nunca faltaba ya que si faltaba, estuviera aburridísimo en la casa y más que eso, estuviera aguantando las tonterías de su hermano mayor con su noviecito, quienes hacían cosas no muy sanas en la habitación del primero. Cuando termino de leer el libro agarro un lapicero y su cuaderno y empezó a escribir en ella el resumen del libro, para después responder las preguntas que le preguntaban, cuando termino se dispuso a ver la televisión, puso el canal de anime, en ese mismo momento estaba saliendo su anime favorito, inuyasha, le gustaba el personaje de sesshomaru, ya que era casi o igual que él, el personaje que le daba gracia era jaken, que siempre era ignorado y rostizado por todos los personajes y co-personajes de ese anime.

Cuando termino su anime favorito, se dispuso a escuchar música, estaba muy aburrido y no sabía qué hacer, busco en la televisión cualquier entretenimiento que le pudiera quitar el aburrimiento, pero no había nada de nada, dejo un canal de humor, que irónicamente no le hacía ninguna pisca de gracia, apago la música de su iphon, apago la televisión y se cambio de ropa ya que andaba con el uniforme de la escuela, era su ultimo año en la escuela para entrar al hig school, se puso una remera anaranjado un jean azul y unos all star anaranjados, se peino el cabello rebelde que le caían unos mechones de cabello por la frente. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió de ahí viendo una escena que ignoro completamente, su hermano estaba besándose con su novio, a pleno pasillo y enfrente de puerta del mayor de los namikaze, naruto pasó de pasó, y ellos estaban tan ocupados de besarse que no sintieron cuando naruto paso a las de ellos, naruto como siempre con la mirada inexpresiva y fría pasaba de paso hacia la puerta ignorando cualquier llamado. Cuando llego a la puerta tomó la perilla, y antes de girarla el mayordomo se asomó y le pregunto a naruto que para donde iba, el solo lo abrió la puerta y dijo parque. Cuando salió de la casa se dirigió al chofer de la limosina y le dijo que quería ir al parque, se subió al carro y el chofer arrancó la limosina. Naruto iba viendo por la ventana el paisaje, y recordando sádicamente la parte en que le vio sus partes intimas a un jovencita menor que él, cuando dejo sus recuerdos, observo que ya había llegado al parque, pero antes de salir le dijo al chofer que llegara como a las 4 de la tarde apenas eran las 2 así que iba a estar dos horas en aquel grande parque donde habían muchas personas, cosa que desagrado a naruto ya que no le gustaba ver tanta gente reunida en un mismo lugar.

Naruto se dirigió a una banca a sentarse y observar a todas las personas que habían ahí, vio niños jugando al friski bid (N/A: no se cómo se escribe, pero es el platillo volador) algunos jugaban a la pelota con sus mascotas, habían parejas tomados de la mano pasando enfrente de él, quien solo los ignoraba completamente, los ancianos dándoles pan a las aves y otros dándoles cacahuates a las ardillas, todo era diversión, pero para naruto era una completa pérdida de tiempo, a él no le gustaba hacer eso, desde pequeño nunca había hecho eso con sus padres, ya que siempre pasaban fuera de la cuidad o del país por viajes de negocios y mucho menos con su hermano, ya que este iba a la escuela y todo el día pasaba en ella, así que solo él y su mayordomo pasaban jugando, hubo un tiempo que sus padres le compraron un perro para que no estuviera solo, a naruto no le agrado la idea, pues él pensaba que sus padres no lo querían y que solo querían a su hermano mayor, ya que su mayordomo que extrañado le contó a naruto que cuando nació su hermano mayor le dedicaban mayor tiempo posible, no iban a trabajar, y casi siempre pasaban con él, iban a las obras de la escuela, al recital y hasta iban cuando había reuniones de padres, pero con naruto todo fue diferente, lo dejaban como un cero a la izquierda, casi siempre su mayordomo iba a todos los eventos de la escuela y eso a naruto le dolió, por eso naruto es así, por eso naruto es frio, por eso naruto no tiene emociones ni sentimientos, por eso naruto no se expresa con libertad, por eso naruto es lo que es, una persona sin corazón alguno, es como si nunca hubiera tenido padres y lo sigue siendo, ya que solo lo toman en cuenta cuando se porta mal en la escuela, a él no le importa si lo regañan, con tal de que sus padres le den atención, con eso se conformaba, ya que él nunca sintió el amor de una madre o de un padre, y esta es la primera vez que su padre estaba orgulloso de él, ya que en las siguientes ocasiones, su padre le reñía por alguna cosa, y le daba un poco de miedo, por no herir su orgullo de acero que tiene. Y esta era la primera vez de que su madre le importe aunque sea una cosa minúscula, se sintió feliz, aunque no lo iba a demostrar.

Las palabras de su padre diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de él por ser como es, le llenó de una paz inmensamente grande, que no cabía en su pequeña caja, que todos le dicen corazón, naruto quería sonreír, pero esa expresión no salió de sus labios, ya que él no podía expresarse, al terminar de haber recordado su triste y dura niñez se levanto de la banca en dirección a un árbol de sakura para relajarse y dormir un poco, ya que estaba cansado de tanto pensar en esas cosas tan duras que dejaban cicatriz, estaba a punto de llegar a ese árbol cuando algo le pego en la cabeza, el solo sintió el impacto y miro a la persona que le había tirado el objeto a la cabeza, un chico de su misma edad de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color con piel nívea, se acercaba corriendo hacía el, cuando el chico estuvo enfrente de él se agacho y tomo la pelota del chico regresándosela, el solo le dirigió una mirada fría y calmada, obvio es un completo extraño pensó naruto, quien este último le dirigió la misma mirada de siempre: inexpresiva. El chico enfrente de él, le sonrió burlonamente y le dijo un gracias, y salió corriendo de ahí, así como llego, así salió, naruto no le dio importancia y se fue de nuevo para el árbol, se acostó en él y cerro sus ojos azules como el cielo, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Naruto sentía que alguien le estaba piñizcando la mejilla así que sin ganas abrió un ojo para ver quién era y encontrarse con la misma mirada negra que hace pocas horas había visto, este tenía una mejilla prensada en sus delgados y largos dedos, que naruto quito delicadamente de su mejilla, para reincorporarse y sentarse viendo como el chico extraño estaba de canclillas, naruto vio también al lado del joven a su mayordomo viéndolo con cariño, que era característico para naruto, porque esa era la misma mirada que le dirigía cuando era aún un niño, aunque aún lo es, para todos en esa casa o mansión como quieran decirlo, lo miraban como un adulto ya, aunque naruto nada más tuviera 15 años, al ver a su mayordomo dar media vuelta se paro y sacudió sus ropas, caminando en dirección de su mayordomo, el chico al ver que naruto ya estaba caminando se paró y salió rumbo al lado contrario, donde estaba otro chico igual que él solo que este era mayor que él. Naruto cuando llego a la limosina se metió adentro juntó con su mayordomo, quien solo tenía una mirada calmada. En casi todo el camino reino el silencio hasta que naruto pregunto.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- naruto quien estaba viendo la ventanilla, sintió como su mayordomo solo sonreía, aunque sabía la respuesta, no quería estar en un silenció incomodo.

-pues como pudo ver, señorito, el joven de hace rato, me dijo que había un chico rubio que parecía un lindo kitsune durmiendo tranquilamente en un árbol de sakura, así que rápidamente pensé en usted- le respondió calmadamente su mayordomo quien tenía los ojos cerrados, recordando lo sucedido quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto no habló más ya que se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo su mayordomo acerca de cómo lo había descrito ese chico misterioso, el no parecía un lindo kitsune, el no se parecía a un kitsune, es cierto que desde su nacimiento él tenía unos rasgos de kitsune, pero no era para que se pareciera a uno, recordó en ese mismo momento naruto, que cuando estaba viéndose en el espejo se percato de sus marcas, así que curioso salió de la habitación de baño y se fue a todos los lugares posibles donde hubiera las personas para verle el rostro si era igual que él suyo, pero no vio ninguna seña de esta, cuando regreso su hermano de el hig school, busco en su rostro, algo parecido a lo suyo, pero no encontró nada, recordó también que él se acerco a su hermano y le pregunto que si porque tenía esas marcas y las demás personas no, pero la respuesta que recibió de su hermano fue tan dolorosa que naruto nunca más le dirigió una mirada ni tan siquiera la palabra, naruto al recordar esas duras palabras, lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero las retuvo, su mayordomo que lo estaba observando solo puso una cara de preocupación y no le dijo nada a naruto porque él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba recordando y mejor no quería decir o hacer nada, aunque le preocupara. A naruto no le dieron fuerzas de preguntarles a sus padres porque las tenía, ya que no quería que le dijeran lo mismo, recordó su mayordomo ese día tan atroz en donde el pobre naruto había llorado como nunca antes lo había hecho y recordando lo que le dijo naruto aún siendo niño, pero muy maduro para su edad. Al terminar estos pensamientos observaron que ya habían llegado a la mansión namikaze, se bajaron de la limosina y se acercaron a la puerta abriéndola, cuando entraron se dirigieron hacía la sala, donde estaban sus padres abrazados y su hermano junto con ellos, sus padres lo voltearon haber le sonrieron y les hicieron señas de que fuera con ellos haber la película, su hermano ni lo tomo en cuenta, el obediente se acerco a sus padres, sus padres se separaron dejando un lugar para él en medio, naruto solo se quedo viendo el lugar vacio sin expresión alguna.

-¿Qué esperas, Naru-chan?, siéntate junto con oto-san y oka-san- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa maternal, naruto dudo unos segundos, para después ser jalados por su padre y madre para que se sentara junto a ellos, cuando naruto quedó en medio de sus padres, estos como si fuera un oso de felpa, lo abrazaron a más no poder, pero sin asfixiarlo, naruto sintió un calor recorrerle el pecho, no era una sensación desagradable, al contrario era una sensación placentera, nunca lo había sentido hasta ahora, naruto solo se dejo abrazar y ser mimado por sus dos padres, quien estaban más cariñosos que nunca, dándole besos por todo su rostro.

Naruto en vez de sentirse incomodo, se sentía bien consigo mismo y sentía que por primera vez era querido por sus padres, siendo que nunca habían hecho eso con él. Naruto extrañado les pregunto.

-¿Por qué…-naruto no termino de formular la pregunta, quienes sus padres lo miraron extrañados-¿Por qué hasta ahora…me viene con esto?- sus padres al escuchar esta pregunta se pusieron serios- ¿Por qué…no lo hicieron cuando era un niño?- esta vez su voz se iba quebrando, pero sin ningún rastro de lagrimas, como sus padres estaban callados prosiguió- ¿Por qué…hasta ahora quieren que este con ustedes? ¿Por qué… cuando ya es muy tarde?- sus padres al oír la última pregunta, bajaron la mirada tristes y avergonzados por su falta de atención y cariño hacia su segundo hijo. Naruto solo bajo la mirada siendo tapados por su flequillo que caía con gracia.

Hubo un silenció incomodo para los cuatro, ya que el mayordomo estaba en el marco de la puerta, deidara, no aguanto y había salido de la sala poco minutos después de que naruto preguntara a sus padres del porque.

-veras naruto- empezó a hablar su padre quien estaba viendo a su hijo seriamente, cosa que nunca se le miraba así, ya que era muy alegre- te tendremos que decir la verdad- minato agarro la mano de naruto, quien no se inmuto, su madre también le agarro la mano, para después sus padres agarrase de la mano, porque lo que tenían que decirle a su hijo era de suma importancia.

-cuando estabas en mi vientre, pensamos que era una bendición de Dios y lo seguimos haciendo- habló esta vez su madre más sería de lo habitual- cuando estabas en mi vientre, yo me sentí la mujer más feliz de este mundo, porque íbamos a tener a un hijo a quien amar y consentir, queríamos un futuro para ti, y uno muy bueno, no es que me sentía feliz con el primero, solo que sabíamos que tu ibas hacer un bebe especial- naruto no entendía de lo que se estaba refiriendo su madre- cuando me entere que estaba de nueva cuenta embarazada, no sabes cuan feliz me sentí al saber que venía otro minato al mundo, me sentía dichosa de saber que el fruto de nuestro amor vendría pronto, no tan pronto, pero estábamos felices y aún lo seguimos siendo, el primer bebe que tuve no fue muy gratificante, ya que era una ignorante así que lo deje al cuidado de una niñera, ella me enseño como tener que cuidar a un bebe, para cuando tuviera otro. Me sentía feliz, al sentir las primeras pataditas tuyas en mi vientre, me sentía orgullosa de que, mi bebe iba hacer un jugador de futbol- kushina seguía relatando la historia de cómo se sentía al respecto, de su embarazo y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, naruto solo escuchaba atentamente- a los 9 meses tu ya venías, ya quería conocernos y nosotros a ti, cuando te tuve en mis brazos solo pude llorar de alegría al haberte tenido, siempre soñé con este momento, cuando te vi por primera vez, vi que te parecías mucho a tu padre, y estaba en lo cierto, porque a medida que ibas creciendo iba viendo que el parecido con tu padre era extraordinario, siempre te cantaba y estuvimos contigo todo el tiempo, hasta que cumpliste los cinco años, tú ya ibas a la escuela (N/A: no sé a qué edad van los niños de Japón a la escuela, así que pongo la edad que aquí en el salvador es) vimos que teníamos que trabajar duro para un buen futuro tuyo, no como el que le dimos a deidara, ya que por no ir a trabajar casi entramos a la quiebra y al ver nuestro descuido inmediatamente empezamos a trabajar como locos, no quería que te pasara igual que él, nuestro mayordomo, nos contaba maravillas de ti, que eras un niño inteligente y vivaz, nosotros felices, decidimos comprar un perrito para ti, que primero no aceptaste, pero te fuiste encariñando con él, y cuando murió, nuestro mayordomo nos conto que lloraste mucho, lo siento bebe- le abrazó kushina al recordarle a naruto lo sucedido- no te pudimos comprar otro ya que habías dicho de que no querías otro más, además que nos conto nuestro mayordomo el día en que deidara te dijo esas cosas tan horribles, tu padre y yo lo regañamos a tal punto que le dejamos cicatrices, el muy arrepentido nos pidió perdón, pero él no te las quería dar a ti, así que lo regamos y lo dejamos encerrado en su habitación no saldría hasta que te pidiera perdón, pero eso nunca llego- naruto solo escuchaba lo que su madre le estaba contando- pero ahora nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error gracias a nuestro mayordomo, quien nos abrió los ojos, aunque ya sabíamos. Perdónanos naruto, nosotros te amamos y amamos a tu hermano también, los amamos a los dos.

-y queremos pasar mucho más tiempo contigo, hijo- habló minato, quien estaba ahora sonriendo y viendo como su esposa lloraba de tristeza y felicidad- que tal si vamos a pasar unas vacaciones a Hawái- en ese momento cuando minato termino de hablar sonó el celular de él- halo… ¿mmmm no podría ser para otro momento?...ya, está bien, estaremos ahí mañana en la mañana- al terminar de hablar con la otra persona del otro lado se puso serio y le dirigió una mirada a su esposa, una mirada que decía "tenemos que hacerlo" para después dirigir una mirada a su hijo diciéndole "lo siento, hijo, será para otra vez" naruto comprendió al instante lo que estaba pasando así que triste y a la vez dolido se dirigió hacia la habitación y se encerró en su habitación, estaba enojado con sus padres, ya que con esas palabras que le habían dedicado se había sentido feliz, pero ahora todo volvía hacer lo mismo , les importaba más el trabajo que a él, estaban más dedicados a su trabajo que a él, que a su hijo, esto era el colmo, mejor ni vieran dicho nada de nada y no se vieran comportado así, pensó un a dolorido naruto.

Abajo en la primera planta, específicamente en despacho de minato, se encontraba este y su esposa, junto con deidara y el mayordomo, estaban hablando sobre algo importante para los tres ahí presentes, pero uno estaba que se negaba rotundamente, su padre minato estaba más serio que nunca hablaba algo de lo que naruto no entendía, pues verán, naruto bajo hacia la sala a beber leche como buen zorrito que era, pero al ver que no había nadie sospecho y que donde hacían las reuniones familiares era en el despacho o en la sala pero ya había pasado por esta y no había nadie, así que era el despacho. Y ahora se encontraba observando lo que pasaba dentro de esta, su hermano enojado negaba muchas veces con la cabeza y decía algo que no lo podía distinguir, pero eso a él no le importaba, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su mayordomo, quien tenía la mirada en deidara, este primero estaba más serio que nunca, y es que su mayordomo era más alegre y cariñoso con él, pero con su hermano era muy diferente, era lo contrario, el se ponía serio y a veces enojado con la sola presencia de deidara, y eso a él le inquietaba porque para ser una persona que no le importa nada, le importaba que su mayordomo peleara en una discusión su hermano y que lo echaran, ya que su mayordomo era lo único que él tenía, dirigió la mirada hacia su madre quien estaba al lado de su padre parada, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en su hermano, después dirigió la mirada a su padre, quien este se miraba un poco enojado y más serio de lo habitual. Naruto solo se preguntaba de que estaban hablando, él sabía que era una disputa, pero a que iba el tema, el confundido se dirigió hacia su habitación, ya había bebido su leche y ahora ya se había quitado la mitad de la curiosidad, porque la otra mitad quería saber de lo que estaba hablando los cuatro en el despacho.

Naruto cuando llego a su habitación se acostó en ella para descansar, y así con todo y ropa quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente naruto se despertó con un pijama anaranjado y metido en la cama con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, el rápidamente pensó en su mayordomo, quien siempre estaba al pendiente de él, se fue al baño y se baño, cuando ya estaba aseado salió del baño ya cambiado, naruto llevaba una camisa a cuadros negros y anaranjados, un pantalón blanco y unas botas negras, que eran cubiertas por el pantalón. Naruto bajo a desayunar, viendo a su madre en la mesa tomando un té verde, a su padre leyendo un libro y su hermano quien tenía una tostada de mermelada en la boca, su mayordomo entró detrás de él en la cocina, naruto se sentó a las de su madre, quien al sentir la presencia de su hijo, le dio un buenos días un beso y un abrazó a su querido hijo menor, minato solo le dirigió una mirada un buenos días y una sonrisa, su hermano no ignoro olímpicamente, pero naruto eso le valía una mierda, así que no le iba a estar dirigiendo la palabra ni la mirada a su hermano, que por desgracia es pensó esté.

Al terminar el desayuno, su padre le dijo que tenía que hablar con él a solas junto con su madre y su mayordomo, deidara en cuanto oyó eso salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación o algún lugar donde no pueda escuchar la plática de sus padres y el mayordomo hacia su hermano. Cuando deidara salió de la cocina, minato solo se quedo callado por unos minutos, para después proseguir.

-bien naruto, tu sabes más que nadie y que tu hermano, que no te podemos dejar solo en la mansión- naruto al escuchar eso solo ponía cuidado con cada palabra que salía de los labios de su padre- como verás, siempre has quedado al cuidado de nuestro querido mayordomo- naruto volteo haber al susodicho quien estaba al lado de él, serio en esos momentos y supo naruto que esa platica era muy importante- pero, esta vez le hemos dado una merecida vacaciones, por lo tanto no tienes con quien quedarte, el al saber de la noticia negó rotundamente a dejarte en otras manos, pero el vuelo de él ya esta pagado y no queremos que él este lidiado más en tus problemas- kushina, minato y el mayordomo cerraron los ojos frustrados- veras naruto, hemos decidido que te quedaras al cuidado de un niñero en particular- ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo niñero? Pero si él no era un niño pequeño como para que un niñero lo anduviera cuidado eso era el colmo- le dijimos a tu hermano que se quedara a tu cargo, pero el negó rotundamente, diciendo que ya eras grande para cuidarte solo, y eso nosotros no lo dudamos, pero siempre te metes en problemas y en líos ya que no te da miedo decir lo que piensas a las personas que te caen mal, por eso te hemos puesto al cuidado de un niñero que te pueda tolerar, no sabíamos con quien dejarte, pero dice deidara que su novio tiene un hermano menor, y quien más podría cuidarte si no un chico de tu misma edad, ya que se podrían comprender y llevar bien, ¿Qué te parece hijo?- le dijo su padre cambiando su expresión por una relajada y alegre, como era él.

Naruto no se lo podía creer, quedar a cargo de un chico de su misma edad y desconocido para él era el colmo, sus padres estaban locos si pensaban que iba aceptar por las buenas, su padre que estaba sentado se paró y salió de la cocina, dando por terminada la reunión familiar su mayordomo quedó con él, ya que su madre había salido al jardín, dijo que quería regar las plantas ella misma antes de partir, el solo quedo sentado pensando en las palabras de su padre, su mayordomo que en sé momento estaba abriendo la boca para hablar fue callado abruptamente por la pregunta de su querido amo.

-¿Por qué me hacen esto, Steven?- le pregunto viendo la nada- ¿Por qué?- ahora lo miraba a él con unos ojos fríos y sin brillo en ellos, tan vacios como un pozo sin fondo.

El mayordomo trago saliva y prosiguió con su respuesta- porque ellos te aman y quieren lo mejor para ti- naruto al escuchar la respuesta de su mayordomo se paro y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir naruto le dirigió una mirada y le dijo.

-Steven, puedes ir de vacaciones, sube a tu habitación y empaca- y después de decir esto naruto salió, así aceptando de mala gana a su futuro niñero.

Steven solo se quedo viendo la puerta donde había salido su querido naruto, y es que Steven no era un anciano decrepitó si no que era un joven de 20 años, siendo mayordomo de naruto a los 10 años, y es por eso que naruto conocía muy bien a su mayordomo, y se llevaban tan bien que podían pensar todos que eran hermanos, pero Steven no pensaba así, el pensaba de otra manera.

Naruto se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba su padre, el quería hablar seriamente con él, pero al entrar a la sala se percato que no estaba solo, si no que estaba con un joven de su misma edad, quien le estaba dando la espalda, cuando el individuo sintió la presencia de naruto, este volteo haberlo, naruto cuando vio que él se daba la vuelta, no le despego la mirada a este, el de pelo negro se quedo estupefacto cuando vio a naruto, era el mismo de ayer, al ver que tenía que cuidar al lindo kitsune como él le decía una sonrisa de satisfacción y de burla a pareció en los labios de oji-negro, naruto no se inmuto con el chico delante el solo lo ignoro y paso a las de él sin saludarle, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar con su padre cuando…

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi niñero baka, al principio lo quería hacer de otra forma, pero de repente me salió así, espero que me dejen reviews, saludos, xoxo: 3


	2. amenazas

Nota: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de reconciliación y problemas, hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo que se titula amenaza, espero que les gusten como a mí me gusta escribir, por favor quiero que lean mi primer fic de shaman King que se llama todo por tu prima, espero que les gusten.

Capitulo 2: amenazas

Era una mañana no tan tranquila, ya que un peli-rubio, miraba detenidamente a cierto peli-negro, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona quien este a le vez no le despegaba la mirada al rubio, naruto ya se estaba hartando de esta situación, no quería que ese niñato de cuarta fuera su niñero, pero él no podía hacer nada, ya que sus padres fueron los culpables de ponerle a ese niñero de pacotilla, ¿Por qué no contrataron a otro? A uno que fuera responsable y MAYOR, naruto no se podía confiar de nadie, ni mucho menos de el individuo que estaba enfrente de él y dentro de su casa. Vio como su padre se acercaba hacia ellos, con unas maletas a cada lado de las manos, arrastrándolas por el suelo blanco que era delicadamente aseado por la servidumbre.

-naruto, espero que te portes bien con tu nuevo niñero- su padre minato, lo estaba observando amenazadoramente, aunque no hiciera notar el tono que estaba empleando ahora mismo, sus ojos decían otra cosa, naruto solo pudo tragar duro, no siendo visto por su padre y el individuo ese que ni el nombre le sabia, porque el muy desconsiderado no se había presentado ante él.

De pronto, una cabeza roja se asomaba detrás de la de su padre, rápidamente percatándose que era su madre, ya que ella no era la única peli-roja en esa casa, había una también del mismo color que ella, pero no tan rojo como la de su madre, la muchacha de nombre Karin, que era la que tenía que hacer la comida, era no muy alta, con anteojos y tenía mucho adelante y atrás, era loca, pero a sus padres no les importo, con tal que pudiera ser comida, la contratarían para así no pasar hambre, ya que su madre hacia comida horrenda, que no se podía digerir no en la boca ni en sus estómagos.

-y no seas rudo con sasuke, ya que él es un buen chico- su madre le dedico una mirada cariñosa y llena de amor hacia el peli-negro, quien este a la vez se ponía colorado y nervioso- así que no quiero oír de los labios del niño cosas malas de ti- su madre al igual que su padre había empleado ese tono oculto, por así decirlo, hablando con cariño y amor, pero en realidad solo eran puras amenazas que le daban al pobre chico. Naruto harto de tantas amenazas volteo haber al peli-negro de nuevo.

-así que te llamas sasuke- naruto sonrió malévolamente, y esa sonrisa no era muy buena, sus padres lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, ya que ahora era responsabilidad de sasuke el de estar al pendiente de naruto y no lo iban a regañar, porque no había hecho nada, aún.- al parecer te pusieron un segundo nombre oculto, ¿has leído mangas shonen ai y yaoi?- sasuke solo negó con la cabeza, naruto al ver la negativa de este, sonrío para sus adentros- ¿y sabes de que se tratan?- de nueva cuenta sasuke negó con la cabeza, naruto sonrío más aguantando la carcajada- pues tu nombre trae un genero bien excitante.- naruto seguía con la misma sonrisa mientras le hablaba al pobre del chico que ya estaba arrepintiéndose por aceptar tal petición de su hermano, ya que este le llegó con la noticia de que iba a cuidar al hermano de su novio, sasuke no sabía quién era, ni mucho menos había conocido al novio de su hermano, ya que el siempre iba a la casa de este y no sabía de qué familia era- pues, déjame decirte que tu nombre se separa- los padres de naruto curiosos querían saber que iba a decir su hijo a sasuke que ya lo notaba tenso y nervioso- separamos las vocales sas y dejamos uke, tú mismo nombre lo dice, sas-uke- al terminar de decir esto, soltó una carcajada que jamás en su vida lo había hecho, nunca había sentido tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos, y eso era gracias a que sus padres se habían a vierto a él diciéndoles la verdad del porque no pasaba tiempo con él, sasuke al escuchar la carcajada del rubio un escalofrió hiso que se le pararan los pelos de punta, pero sasuke no entendía a lo que se quería referir naruto, pero los padres de naruto sabían a qué se refería su hijo, haciendo lo mismo que su hijo soltaron una enorme carcajada, sacándoles a los tres lagrimas, a sasuke se le podían ver varias gotas en su cabecita, en que casa de locos me he metido, pensó el pobre de sasuke, que no entendía nada de nada. Al poco rato se dejaron de reír para después minato pasarle un manga a sasuke, quien extrañado lo agarro con temor, si ellos son así de locos, que habrían puesto en ese manga. Al abrir el manga, sasuke quedo petrificado de donde estaba, se puso tan blanco como el papel y empezó a temblar, no lo podía creer, eso no era cierto, iba a matar a la persona que creo ese pinche nombre, ese era el pensamiento del pelinegro. En la primera página, decía lo que significaba cada papel de cada personaje y ahí se podía leer la palabra uke y su significado: el que recibe.

Sasuke sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo esa oración (N/A: o sea, no iba a poner a sasuke inocente y al otro pervertido, los dos serán pervertidos /) sabía perfectamente que esa palabra tenía muchos significados, pero él tenía claro lo que en su sucia cabecita pasaba en ese momento. Naruto no aguanto más y empezó a reír como loco, se tiro al suelo, pataleo y golpeo, rodo por el suelo, se paro y empezó a dar saltitos de tanta risa, tomándose con las dos manos su estomago, sacándole lagrimas en el proceso, sasuke solo lo podía fulminarlo con la mirada, kushina y minato se fueron de ese incomodo momento sin decirles ni una "A" a los dos. Sasuke no aguanto más al ver a naruto reírse y señalarle con el dedo índice, además de sacarle la lengua, la sangre de sasuke empezó a hervir de furia contenida, y se abalanzó hacia naruto, quien este no se pudo apartar por estarse riendo. Cuando sasuke calló encima de naruto empezaron a pelearse, agarrándose del cabello, y rodando por quien tenía el control de la pelea, al terminar de rodar, el que quedo abajo fue naruto, quien extrañado por la situación, frunció el seño, no era justo, el tenía que quedar arriba él tenía que quedar abajo, su nombre lo indicaba.

-oye eso es injusto, tu eres sas-uke, no yo- naruto reprocho enojado haciendo un lindo puchero, así parecía un lindo kitsune como le dice sasuke- yo tenía que ser el de arriba, no tú- sasuke al oír eso, se enojo y sonrojo al mismo tiempo, ya que el kitsune lo decía con doble intención, pero lo que no sabía sasuke, es que estaba hablando sobre la pelea, ya que sasuke tenía nombre de uke, y parecía chica, tenía todo el derecho de quedar arriba ya que los ukes eran tímidos y frágiles.

-oye, yo no soy gay, me gustan las mujeres- espeto enojado sasuke, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate, más rojo que el cabello de la madre de naruto, naruto no entendió nada de nada, sasuke se había enojado con algo que él no había dicho, ¿a qué hora él le dijo que era gay? En ningún momento y eso enojo a naruto, porque sasuke le estaba insinuando que le dijo gay, pero él en ningún momento sacó la palabra gay.

-oye, teme, en ningún momento te dije que eras gay- enojado naruto le contesto, ya que no le gusto lo que sasuke había insinuado, sasuke al escuchar lo que le había dicho naruto, frunció el seño, y apretó mas el agarre de sus muñecas, ya que en la pelea cuando sasuke quedo encima de naruto puso sus manos en sus muñecas para que no se moviera y obviamente naruto quedo entre medio de sasuke, haciendo que cuando se movieran sus miembros se rosarían.

- a ¿no? Y ¿Qué fue lo que querías decir con que yo tenía que quedar abajo? Dobe- ahora era naruto quien se enojaba al oír lo que había dicho sasuke, ya que él había entendido mal y es que él no era ningún dobe.

-me estaba refiriendo a la pelea, teme, ahora déjame ir- naruto se empezó a mover desenfrenadamente haciendo que los miembros de los dos se rozaran, haciendo que de sus bocas saliera un gemido de placer, sorprendidos, sasuke se quito rápidamente de encima de naruto, que estaban más rojos que un semáforo.

-no paso nada de nada- dijo serio y rojo sasuke, que aunque no lo quiera admitir le había gustado y mucho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Sasuke tuvo por primera vez miedo de que naruto le escuchara su pobre corazón que se quería salir de su caja torácica.

Naruto no dijo nada y se quedo en su misma pose de cuando sasuke lo tiro al suelo, viendo el techo estupefacto por lo acontecido, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, no pispiliaba ni mucho menos respiraba como se debía de respirar, porque su respiración era agitada y de pronto su cuerpo sintió un calor inundarle todo su ser, naruto sintió como su sangre hervía por dentro y la necesidad de que volviera a ocurrir lo inundaba. No sé cuánto tiempo quedo así, porque cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una incómoda posición, vio que sasuke ya no estaba más en la sala, se levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar buscando al azabache que no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

OOOOO*OOOOO

Sasuke no resistió más, y salió de la sala dejando a naruto a costado en el suelo, llego a la cocina y traspaso esta al jardín, ya que los padres de naruto le dijeron donde quedaba el jardín cuando quisiera salir a respirar aire fresco y puro. Cuando llego al jardín se encontró con una peli-rosa quien estaba agachada sembrando unas flores de lirios, el se acerco donde ella, para ver como hacía su trabajo y preguntarle si su hermano estaba en la mansión. La peli-rosada, sintió la presencia de otra persona, así que instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia el peli-negro quien estaba ya al lado de ella.

-disculpa, si te e interrumpido, pero quería ver más de cerca que era lo que estabas plantando- hablo sasuke viendo a la chica que se sonrojo, sasuke extrañado pensó que tenía fiebre, así que se puso a su altura y le tomo la temperatura, pero tenía la temperatura normal, la chica al ver la acción del chico más guapo y sexy que había visto jamás en su vida, se puso más roja que nunca. La peli-rosada miraba hipnotizada los ojos más negros que ella pudiera imaginar, observo, sus delineados y carnosos labios, contorneo con la mirada cada fibra de su cuerpo, no sabía reaccionar ni cómo actuar, sasuke extrañado por ver el comportamiento de la chica que no le despegaba la mirada de encima, solo sonrío, haciendo que sakura colapsara de tanta hermosura que había visto y más si estaba enfrente de él. Sasuke al ver a la chica que se había desmayado, no hiso nada y salió del jardín, dejando a la peli-rosada tendida en el suelo.

Sasuke camino de nuevo hacia la cocina, cuando ya había entrado vio a un joven de algunos 20 y algo, era muy joven para ser mayordomo, ya que los que son mayordomos son más de 20 años, son de 30 para arriba, pero el joven no, el mayordomo se le quedó viendo de arriba para abajo, sasuke se sintió que lo desnudaban con la mirada, esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre no lo dejaban en paz, y esa sonrisa prepotente que tenía estampada en su rostro lo llenaba de escalofríos, viendo esos delicados y gruesos labios sonreírle, vio que tenía un traje blanco, raro en el, ya que el traje tenía que consistir en negro completamente. Su cabello negro azabache, era muy rebelde, algunos mechones caían en su rostro, haciendo su rostro más fino y sexy, y era de piel blanca, y a leguas se miraba que tenía un buen cuerpo. Sasuke cuando lo dejo de observar y analizar, camino hacia la dirección de la salida de la cocina, más no pudo salir porque el mayordomo se puso en medio de la puerta y el.

-oh, vamos, déjame salir, sé que soy irresistible y que todos y todas andan detrás de mí, pero quiero a ver al que cuidare hoy y hablar unos asuntos con sus padres, así que si eres tan amable ¿te puedes apartar y cederme el paso? después hablamos, de tu rechazo- dijo sasuke egocéntricamente al joven mayordomo, Steven solo se le quedo viendo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- como si fueras la persona más bella del mundo- le espeto el mayordomo enojado, pero en su rostro no lo notaba- sabes, me caen mal la gente que se cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor, pero no es así- sasuke al oír lo que el mayordomo le dijo frunció el seño y apretó los puños- y ¿Quién dice que yo estoy interesado en ti? Yo solo te quería decir una cosa mocoso, si le haces algo a naruto, me las pagaras una por una, te hare sufrir como si le haces algo malo, ¿me entendiste?- el mayordomo salió de la cocina dirigiéndole una mirada de puro odio, rencor y enojo a la misma vez, sasuke solo en la cocina, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, obvio, él era el chico más popular y guapo de la escuela y nadie lo había rechazado ni mucho menos humillado, sasuke parado en la cocina apretó más fuerte sus puños, cerró los ojos y conto hasta donde se le quitaran las ganas de salir corriendo detrás de ese estúpido y matarlo a golpes, no importaba si iba a prisión con tal de acabar con esa porquería de este mundo, haría cualquier cosa solo para matar al desgraciado que le amenazo, a sasuke uchiha nadie lo amenaza ni siquiera sus padres y hermano mayor, nadie.

OOOOO*OOOOO

Naruto caminaba buscando a su niñero, que en vez de estar al lado de naruto este se iba y lo dejaba solo, que buen niñero habían contratado sus padres. Naruto llego a las escaleras del tercer piso, esté pensando que sasuke estuviera ahí subió cada una de ellas asía arriba, quería hablar con sasuke de lo ocurrido en la sala, aunque le hubiera dicho que nada había pasado, pero para el si paso algo y quería aclarar ese asunto, pero para mala suerte y desgracia de naruto no lo encontraba por ningún lado, lo busco por el tercer piso pero era inútil su niñero no estaba ahí, así que bajo, encontrándose con su mayordomo que estaba parado viéndolo y sonriéndole, naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, y el mayordomo se sorprendió ya que la sonrisa era autentica no era la que siempre ponía sonrisas falsas.

-señorito naruto, espero que me cuente como se encuentra todos los días- Steven se iba acercando poco a poco a naruto- esperare cada llamada suya con muchas ansias, aunque no quiero dejarle, tengo una mala espina, que no me deja estar en paz- Steven acaricio la mejilla de naruto, haciendo que naruto se sonrojara. No era la primera vez que su mayordomo le hacia esas caricias, pero el siempre se sonrojaba por esa leve acción.

-claro que lo haré Steven-respondió naruto con una sonrisa- yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero mi padre ya te ha dado las vacaciones, no puedo arruinártelas, te las mereces, además tutéame, ya que nos conocemos desde muy pequeños- ya que Steven fue hijo de un ex mayordomo que tenían, ya que el padre de Steven había muerto del corazón, dejaron a Steven al cargo de naruto, quien este acepto sin rechistar, se conocían como la palma de sus manos, cuando ellos se sentían mal, el otro lo sabía en cuestión de segundos. Steven sabía que a naruto no le caía bien ese peli-negro, ni a él le agradaba, no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo a manos de "ese" que no lo conocían de nada.

-claro naruto, espero que se comporte como es debido, cuídate, te quiero- al terminar de decir esto, se fue acercando hacia naruto, este quedo en shock. Steven poso sus labios en los finos y rosados labios de naruto, haciendo que este saliera de su shock, y correspondiera al beso. El beso era inocente, torpe y sin experiencia, ya que era el primer beso de los dos, pero que a la vez se irradiaba, cariño, ternura, dulzura y amor, y es que a naruto le gustaba su mayordomo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, era el hombre perfecto, todo él era perfecto, siempre modesto y respetuoso, siempre fiel y amable, siempre era dulce y amoroso con él.

Steven pensaba que al haber besado a naruto, este lo rechazaría pero no fue así, al contrario, le correspondió. Steven solo pudo sonreír en el beso. El beso fue no muy largo, ya que se separaron por falta de aire, y porque Steven ya se iba air para el aeropuerto.

Naruto solo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa, como Steven bajaba las gradas para después perderse de vista, no quería que se fuera, no después de ese beso.

OOOOO*OOOOO

Sasuke caminaba enojado buscando a los padres de naruto, pero no los encontraba, había pasado por muchos pasillos, por muchas habitaciones, pero no había rastro de ellos, de seguro ya se habrán ido, pensó sasuke, pero al doblar el pasillo se encontró con una cabellera rubia y una roja, así que pensó rápidamente en los padres de el rubio.

-disculpen- los individuos que estaban de espaldas a sasuke voltearon a verlo- quisiera que me dieran el horario de su hijo, ya que no sé a qué horas se tiene que ir a la escuela, debería de comer y todo eso ustedes sabe- era raro preguntar eso, pero él no sabía nada de nada ni si quiera sabia a que escuela iba el rubio.

-pues veras- hablo kushina- naruto se tendrá que ir a la escuela a las 7 en punto, a la hora del baño, tiene que ser a las 5 en punto, a las 6 tiene que irse a dormir y si no quiere ir a dormirse por las buenas hazlo por las malas- a sasuke le dio miedo la peli-roja, ya que esta, tenía un puño en alto y una mirada amenazadora- aunque, viéndolo, naruto no ha tenido ningún problema para irse a la cama- a sasuke eso le dio a Livio ya que no quería estar tratando toda la noche con el rubio.

-bien eso es todo- pero antes de darse la vuelta recordó que no había preguntado que a qué escuela iba su hijo- ahora quiero saber ¿a qué escuela va su hijo?- minato y kushina se voltearon haber, para después sonreír.

- no te preocupes de eso- hablo minato- el chofer lo va air a dejar a la escuela, así que si nos disculpas tenemos que marcharnos- y al terminar de decir eso, dieron media vuelta y emprendieron marcha hacia la salida.

Sasuke solo suspiro, ya que iba hacer un día duro y pesado, no tenía ánimos para nada, él pensó que podía ser un niño o niña pequeña, al cuidado de él por UNA noche, no por TODO el año. Sasuke se dirigió escaleras arriba metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, asiéndolo ver un chico más rebelde de lo que era.

OOOOO*OOOOO

El mayordomo salió de la mansión antes que los padres de naruto, subiéndose a la limosina que los padres de su querido niño le dieron para que lo fueran a dejar al aeropuerto. Al estar a dentro de esta, dirigió su mirada a la impotente casa que se alzaba delante suyo, viendo con nostalgia la ventana que daba al cuarto de el rubio, quien le robo el corazón hace más de 5 años. Steven lo extrañaría, y esperaba que el rubio sintiera lo mismo por él, aunque con el beso que le correspondió se sentía seguro de que él tenía el corazón de naruto en sus manos.

La limosina emprendió marcha hacia el aeropuerto, Steven solo podía sonreír con nostalgia su partida y millones de lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, ya que estaba triste por dejar su hogar más de 20 años. Pero estaba más triste por dejar a su amor, aunque sus vacaciones duraran unos dos meses, para el eran una eternidad.

OOOOO*OOOOO

naruto quedo pensando en el beso que le había dado su mayordomo, haciendo que se sonrojara. Naruto caminaba por los extensos pasillos de la mansión para llegar a su alcoba, ya que quería dormir y pensar en lo que su mayordomo le había hecho.

Al cruzar el pasillo, chocó con alguien haciéndolo, retroceder y caer de culo. Naruto se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe y sobando su parte baja, donde más le dolió, abrió los ojos a dolorido encontrándose con una mirada azulina al igual que el. Naruto solo quedo serio, poniendo el mismo rostro que todos conocían.

Deidara, solo paso de paso, sin prestarle a tención a su hermano menor, le valía poco como para estar desperdiciando su valioso tiempo con un insecto que no valía la pena (eso sonó igual que vegeta XD). Naruto se levanto del suelo para después, sin mirar a tras seguir caminando como si nada, como si no hubiera visto a su hermano, para naruto deidara era un extraño.


	3. confesiones

**Nota: **hola. Siento mucho haberlos dejado con ganas de seguir leyendo- si es que hay alguien que se interese por mi fic- espero no decepcionarlas con este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Los que leen; **todo por tu prima**, les diré que aún no voy a subir el siguiente capítulo, ya que eh estado ocupada en mis tareas y en demás cosas. Primero subiré este capítulo y después seguiré con el siguiente fic. En esta semana, haré un nuevo fic que es de inuyasha se llamara: **Las fuerzas del destino. **Espero que lo lean y comente, eso me ayudaría a ver si soy buena escritora o no. En este capítulo habrá lemon o intento de lemon.

**Capitulo 3: confusiones.**

Naruto estaba en su habitación a costado boca abajo, recordando el beso que le había dado su mayordomo antes de irse, como decima vez llevo sus dedos a sus labios, haciendo revivir de nuevo el beso que le había dado hace unas horas atrás. No podía quitarlo de su mente, y sin querer decía su nombre al viento, hacia paso media hora hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Una peli-roja entro dentro de la recamara, viendo a cierto rubio que no había movido ni un solo musculo cuando ella entro, se dirigió hacia él con una reverencia y le comunico que la cena estaba lista, naruto solo dijo un "aja" para que la peli-roja saliera de la habitación.

Naruto ya se encontraba en la gran mesa del comedor, había muchos platillos de varios sabores, había comida italiana, francesa, americana, comida china, comida tailandesa, comida rusa y había ramen, su comida favorita, aunque no era comida, es más bien como un aperitivo, naruto como buen ramero que era (**N/A: **lo sé, se oye muy obsceno, pero es lo único que se me vino a mi pequeña cabecita) iba agarrar el plato de ramen, pero antes de que lo cogiera (**N/A: **no piensen mal, ehhhh XD) sintió un dolor agudo en su mano, quien tenía una mancha roja, producto de un golpe en ella.

Naruto lentamente dirigió su mirada hacía cierto peli-negro que se le quedaba viendo con una mirada reprobadora, para después dirigir su mirada en la mano de este, que tenía un cucharon de cocina, con el que le había pegado, naruto solo frunció el seño y los labios haciendo un puchero, haciéndolo más lindo que ya era. Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo embobado, no podía existir un ser tan… ¡perfecto! Esa era la palabra correcta con la que podía describir al rubio, todo él era perfecto, aunque algunas cosas no eran tan perfectas, como su carácter, tan egocéntrico y frio que casi no se le podía sacar una sonrisa.

Naruto decidió mejor agarrar la comida italiana, ya días que no probaba una comida occidental, siempre comiendo comida coreana, que raramente no había en la mesa, pero después preguntaría. La comida de naruto era la famosa comida llamada pollo fettuccine, a él le encantaba desde muy pequeño siempre la había comido, siempre que hacían comida italiana, siempre agarraba ese suculento platillo, naruto nunca había probado algo tan delicioso, como era esa comida- aparte del ramen y la comida coreana- era lo único que le había gustado de tanta comida de etiqueta como él le decía.

Sasuke solo pudo ver a naruto escoger un platillo de tantos, al ver lo que había agarrado este, rápidamente pensó en el platillo famoso que siempre hacían en Italia, pollo fettuccine, creo que así se llama pensó sasuke agarrando comida rusa que era una sopa llamada borchs, sasuke no sabía que era, ya que nunca había comido comida rusa, así que desconfiado tomo una cuchara mediana para comer sopa, la sumergió en la sopa roja y empezó a beberla, al primer sorbo sasuke había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió de sorpresa al sentir el sabor de esa deliciosa comida, desde ahora esa iba hacer su favorita pensó el peli-negro feliz por haber comida tan exquisito manjar.

Paso media hora y naruto había terminado de comer, la peli-roja llego donde él sirviéndole un poco de vino tintó, a naruto no le gustaba que una bebida estuviera al lado de él mientras comía, ya que podía beber y llenarse con agua, por eso el bebía después de comer, la peli-roja se retiro, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada seductora a cierto peli-negro que estaba terminando con su sopa, la peli-roja se dirigió hacia sasuke y le dio vino, y antes de marcharse le hablo coquetamente.

-hola, al parecer eres el niñero de naruto. Bueno, joven espero que le guste la hospitalidad que le brindare, si me necesita para algo, no dude en llamarme, mi nombre es Karin, hermoso- al terminar de decir esto, la peli-negra se retiro de la mesa cuando le había servido ya la copa de vino tinto, sasuke solo se le quedo viendo como esta se alejaba meneando sus caderas con paso sexy, haciendo que sasuke sonriera sínicamente.

Después, llego un joven, de algunos 25 años acercarse a la mesa con una mesita de metal rodante, en ellas venían cualquier tipo de postres, americano, chinos, japoneses, coreanos, italianos, rusos, franceses, tailandeses y mexicanas. Cuando las dejaron en la mesa, el hombre de cabello negro se acerco a naruto depositándole un postre que estaba lleno de fresas, era un tarta de fresa, naruto al ver un delicioso postre enfrente del, se relamió los labios y agarro un tenedor de tres puntas, y empezó a "comer pausadamente" el postre, que cada vez que se manchaba de crema chantillí los labios, en vez de limpiarse con algo, se limpiaba con su pequeña lengua rosada.

El peli-negro y sasuke al ver el acto de naruto, quien se había lamido los labios, a cada uno les había recorrido una sensación de placer y excitación, sintiéndose acalorados de repente, sintiendo como sus amiguitos despertaban, y es que sasuke estaba que reventaba de tanta excitación que tenía, desde hace mucho que no tenía sexo con nadie y al ver tal espectáculo estaban despertando sus instintos, no lo podía negar, le estaba atrayendo de un chico, de su mismo sexo, pero de alguien lindo y tierno.

Naruto ignorante ante lo que les pasaba al par de peli-negros, seguía comiendo y lamiendo sus labios ya rojos por las muchas fresas que había ingerido. Al terminar de comer el ultimo pedazo de tarta, dejo sus utensilios y dijo un "itadakimasu" y se retiro del comedor. Sasuke solo se le quedaba viendo al bien formado y redondo trasero de naruto, sasuke inconscientemente se había lamido el labio inferior, excitándose más de lo que ya estaba.

En cambio el otro solo que le quedo viendo a naruto salir del comedor con la boca a vierta, respirando agitadamente, y sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su parte intima, esa noche se tenía que desahogar, pero no lo quería hacer solo, así que rápidamente salió del comedor a dirigirse hacia la habitación de cierta peli-roja.

Sasuke, termino de procesar lo que había pasado, para después sentir un leve dolor en su parte que más delicado era, sasuke solo rechisto, solo tenía que ir al baño, bajarse sus pantalones y bóxers, su mano derecha iba hacer todo el trabajo de complacerlo y darle placer, recordó como su hermano le había aconsejado cuando no tuviera a nadie cerca y cuando sentía que iba a estañar, pero en ese caso estaba rodeado de muchas personas, estuvo pensando en la propuesta de la peli-roja, pero no, no iba air a la habitación de esta, mejor se dirigiría a la habitación de cierta persona.

**OOOOO*OOOOO**

Naruto se había metido al baño a darse un relajante baño de rosas, se despojo de su ropa y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en el agua caliente y llena de pétalos de rosas, cuando estuvo dentro, se sumergió hasta los labios, cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose una toallita en su frente, había vapor saliendo de la tina, ya que era por el agua que la muchacha que hacia su cama y ordenaba su habitación, le había preparado el baño hace algunos minutos.

Naruto recordó a esa muchacha tímida y voluptuosa que tenía como mucama, era linda, tierna y dulce, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, su mamá la había contratado ya que se le hiso demasiado bonita y dulce como para no estar en su casa trabajando para su querido hijo, lo había oído de los labios de su mayordomo.

Y ahora que recordaba a su mayordomo y del beso que le dio, se puso a analizar y darse cuenta que había sido su primer beso, y recordar que le había prometido que le llamaría todos los días, pero eso sería después de salir de su relajante baño de rosas. Naruto había salido del baño una hora después de haber estado relajado dentro de este, cuando salió, oyó como tocaban a la puerta, naruto ya cansado dijo un "adelante" y después de decir eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una silueta en el marco de la puerta que naruto no podía distinguir.

**OOOOO*OOOOO**

Sasuke estaba enfrente de una puerta, no sabía si tocar o alejarse de ella, optó por tocar, una melodiosa voz le dijo un "adelante" sasuke decidido abrió la puerta dejando ver al otro lado a una hermosa chica con dos moños a los lados, la chica al ver al pelinegro sonrío y miro la parte de debajo de sasuke, haciendo que estaba sonriera más que antes.

Sasuke cerró la puerta, y antes de acercarse a ella, cerró la puerta con llave, sasuke rápidamente se dirigió hacia la castaña, quien ya estaba con las piernas abiertas, ella ya sabía lo que el peli-negro quería y se lo iba a dar, lo iba a complacer. Sasuke caminado se quito la camisa, y los pantalones de mezclilla, ahora solo estaba en bóxers quería terminar con esto rápidamente.

La castaña vio el desespero de sasuke así que a medida que sasuke se acercaba a ella, esta se quitaba la camisa, para dejar a la vista dos pequeñas tetas con botoncitos rosados, quien estos no estaban protegidos por el famoso brasear que todas las mujeres llevaban, la castaña como llevaba una falda corta, se la subió hacia arriba como si fuera una camisa más, viendo que debajo de la falda no había ropa interior, se podía observar la parte intima de la chica, que esta parte no tenía ni un bello encima, sasuke solo se lamio los labios de puro deseo.

Sasuke rápidamente se acerco hacia ella hincándose, poniéndose a la altura de esa jugosa entrada que tenía la castaña, sasuke se acero a la parte delicada de la chica y empezó a la merlo con gusto, como si ese fuera el mejor manjar que hubiera aprobado en su vida. La castaña solo podía suspirar por el placer que le estaba dando el peli-negro, sasuke solo lamía esa parte, metiendo la lengua, haciendo que la chica sacara un gemido de sus delgados labios rosas. La castaña se hiso para tras haciendo que su intimidad quedara más adentro de la lengua de sasuke, pequeñas gotas de sudor la estaban empapando desde la cabeza hasta los pies, sus pequeñas tetillas estaba erectandose, poniéndose duras y su concha ya estaba mojada.

Sasuke al sentir la mojades de la muchacha subió hasta quedar enfrente de una de sus pequeñas tetas, se acerco a lamerlas y a succionarlas, haciendo que esta sacara fuertes gemidos de excitación, sintiendo como mordía rudamente su botoncito que estaba muy erecto. Sasuke prosiguió con la otra dándole lengüetazos, lamiendo cada vez mas deliciosamente la chiche, y mordiéndola en el proceso. La castaña lentamente fue bajando su mano hacia la parte intima del chico, adentrando su mano dentro del bóxer de este, tocando el pene erecto del peli-negro como si fuera un caballo, con su mano metida en el bóxer prosiguió a subir y bajar su mano en el falo de sasuke, quien este solo jadeaba por el tacto de la mano de la castaña.

Sasuke no aguantando más se quito el bóxer y lo aventó sabe Dios donde, agarro a la castaña de la cintura y la posiciono entre su pene y su entrada que ya estaba mojada, sasuke la penetro de una solo embestida, haciendo que los dos sacaran un gemido fuerte como si fuerte un grito, en ese momento la castaña daba gracias a Dios que todas las habitaciones eran a prueba de sonidos, porque sino ya hubieran metiches detrás de la puerta.

Sasuke llevo a la castaña hasta la cama poniéndose encima de ella, dirigiendo sus labios hasta su cuello, para lamerlo y morderlo hasta que quedaran chupetones, bajo hasta sus erectos y redondos pezones para succionarlos uno por uno y dejarlos rojos, sintió como la persona debajo de él se removía haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran para así sacarles fuertes gemidos a los dos, sasuke la contemplo con ojos lujuriosos y ella le devolvió la mirada al uchiha haciendo que los dos se excitaran más de lo que estaban haciendo que sasuke perdiera la cordura, si se podía decir, ya que no aguantaba más el no metérsela, así que sin decirle ni avisarle se metió en ella, sacándoles fuertes gemidos a los dos, en el momento que sasuke entro en ella empezó a envestirla fuertemente, sacándole a la castañas fuertes gemidos y lagrimas de los ojos por el placer que le estaban ofreciendo, por el otro lado sasuke solo podía tener los ojos cerrados, jadiando y todo sudado. En ese momento que sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, se le vino a la mente cierto peli rubio de ojos azules, desnudo, sonrojado y pidiendo por más, sasuke al imaginarse todo eso, empezó a penetrarla más fuerte y profundamente haciendo tocar el punto de la chica, haciéndola delirar y sacar fuertes gritos cargados de placer, que excitaron más al peli negro imaginándose que era naruto quien gritaba y decía su nombre en ese majestuoso gemido, sasuke abrió sus ojos en el momento en que se venía haciendo que sacara un ronco y fuerte gemido, saliendo del interior de la chica que estaba empapada en sudor y mojada en cierta zona, se levanto de la cama y se cambio rápidamente sin voltear haber a la castaña, la chica solo se podía quedar acostada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente por el ejercicio dado, cuando sasuke se había cambiado ya, salió de la habitación sin dirigirle palabra a la chica que no había dicho ni movido ni un centímetro.

Sasuke caminaba por los corredores de la casa, pensando en lo que había pasado en el momento que estaba teniendo sexo con la castaña, ¿Por qué se imagino a naruto? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo por el rubio? Imposible, con solo una mirada uno no se puede enamorar ¿o sí? Estas y más preguntas le surcaban la mente al azabache, haciendo que tuviera jaqueca y cansancio, lo que él quería era llegar a su habitación, y dormir en la mullida cama que le habían dado para que durmiera en su estadía en esa casa.

**OOOOO*OOOOO**

Naruto vio como la puerta se habría dejando ver la figura de un hombre con cabello largo, acercándose hacía el, naruto solo trago en seco viendo a la persona que se estaba sentando en el sillón blanco que estaba ahí, naruto no podía decir nada, ni se podía mover no le podía quitar la mirada de encima pues no debía y lo único coherente que salió de su garganta fue…

-¿qué haces aquí?

El individuo solo se le quedo viendo para después cerrar sus ojos y una estrepitosa risa sonara por toda la habitación haciendo que la piel de naruto se parara de punta en punta, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-eres un chico muy curioso, naruto- sonó la voz ronca y fuerte del hombre quien solo tenía una sonrisa estampada en su rostro- siempre preguntando ¿hasta cuándo vas a cambiar, eh?, no te crie para que fueras un chico preguntón y curioso o ¿sí?- esta vez el hombre se paro para estar enfrente de naruto haciendo que este se tensara haciendo que la sonrisa del hombre se hiciera más grande de lo que estaba.

-c-c-como –q-que tú me has criado- le dijo tartamudeando a más no poder naruto haciendo que el hombre soltara otra carcajada mas estrepitosa.

-tú lo sabes perfectamente. Siempre eh cuidado de ti, velando que nada malo te pase y que nada malo veas. Siempre apoyándote en las buenas y en las malas. Ese mayordomo tuyo, no es más que un fino mentiroso, diciéndote; contándote, de que tus padres hacían todo por ti. Pero eso es mentira, una fina y espantosa mentira- naruto solo lo miraba, no diciendo nada. Porque todo lo que estaba diciendo era la verdad, el siempre había asistido en todo los eventos en que naruto había salido. En todos. No faltaba a ninguno. Pero…sus padres, le habían dicho otra cosa. Pero no podía desconfiar de sus padres, ni tampoco de su tío.

-lo sé tío. Lo sé muy bien. Tú siempre me has ayudado en todo, siempre con tus sinceras sonrisas, felicitándome, y apoyándome en todo. Por eso muchas gracias. Pero… ¿a quién confiare? Mis padres me han dicho la verdad, del porque nunca iban a mis eventos. Pero no sé a quién creerle si a ti o a mis padres.

La sonrisa que antes orochimaru tenía, había desaparecido en cuanto escucho lo que le dijo su sobrino. Naruto solo se quedo viéndolo fijamente, preocupado por la repentina seriedad que tenía su tío.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – la carcajada que se había lanzado su tío a susto a naruto, quien estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba. Orochimaru dejo de reírse, y con su singular sonrisa, retorcida y malévola. Miro a naruto quien estaba con la boca abierta- naruto, no seas tonto. Tus padres solo han estado engañándote. Lo que te dijeron solo es una fina mentira. Todos en esta mansión son mentirosos. Pero yo no lo soy- a medida que iba diciendo esto, se acercaba a naruto que había bajado la mirada triste, al escuchar las duras palabras de su tío.- cree en mí naruto, yo nunca te eh mentido. NUNCA. Sabes que te quiero mucho- orochimaru tomo el rostro de naruto con sus dos manos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Viendo finas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas- no, no, no, no. No llores naruto. No llores. Yo estoy a qui- con los pulgares acarició el rostro del rubio, para después con ellos pasar sobre sus mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas, secándoselas y depositando un beso en la frente. Abrazándolo en el proceso. Cosa que naruto correspondió.

Orochimaru, viendo a naruto un poco más manso, lo recostó en la cama poniéndose encima de él y dándole un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios. Naruto acostumbrado a esos besos, se dejo hacer, ya que de pequeño siempre le daba esos besos después de dormir. Cerro sus ojos y se dejo vencer por los encanto de Morfeo. Así que dando dormido en los brazos de su tío, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera y una mirada de ternura y amor. Vio que naruto estaba mojado y solo con una toalla en la cadera. Se separo de naruto y busco en el armario de naruto su pijama y ropa interior para ponérsela al rubio. Ya con la ropa de naruto se a cerco a la cama quitándole la toalla quedando maravillado con la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos. Cuanto había soñado por tener al rubio bajo sus encantos, pero no tenía el valor aún de hacer algo así a su querido sobrino. Cogió la ropa interior y la deslizo por las piernas del rubio, cuando estaba puesto en las partes íntimas del rubio, prosiguió con la pijama, poniéndole primero la parte de abajo y después lo de arriba. Cuando estaba ya vestido, lo arropó y le dio un beso en los labios como siempre se lo daba antes de que durmiera. Y con eso salió de la habitación dejando a un naruto dormido.

Espero que les haya gustado, todo lo que escribí, se que escribo mucho, pero así es como yo escribo. Espero que comenten para saber cómo va la historia y si soy buena escritora, espero sus reviews! :3


End file.
